Erase una vez de un cuento: el 8vo color de la luz
by themizachan
Summary: Ella ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado conocer al mas pefecto ser, y que ademas fuera para ella...el, jamas creyo que a su corazon se la arrebataria una humana. Un amor mas alla del tiempo y la realidad.CAP 7UP! WIII
1. Eureka

_(…)Erase una vez de un cuento:_

_El octavo color de la luz (…)_

_(…Capitulo 1…):_

_(…Yuuki POV…):_

_Por fin la señal de receso se hacía escuchar, no es que odiara economía, pero tampoco me encantaba…en fin me reuní con mis amigas en la entrada del salón de la cafetería, tomamos algo de comida y fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa en la esquina, para comenzar con nuestra típica, pero no por eso poco divertida, charlas de adolecentes._

_Adoraba permanecer rodeada del ambiente estudiantil, era agradable, emocionante e interesante. El final de la jornada lograba arrancarme largos y profundos suspiros._

_En casa la relación con mis padres resultaba muy impersonal, había desayunos solitarios y cenas tensas y silenciosas._

_De camino a casa, la neblina de la lluvia invadió todo el sendero, apresure el paso, ya que si enfermaba no podría estudiar para los exámenes entrantes, sin embargo, algo capto mi atención, junto a un poste de luz, en una caja completamente empapada por agua, se hallaba una gatito recién nacido, estaba más que claro que por mucho que deseara salvarlo, el animal no sobreviviría, llegado a esto continúe… dos cuadras más tarde, decidí regresar por mi nueva y temporaria mascota. Al parecer demore más de lo pensado, cuando llegue, mama y papa ocupaban sus respectivos lugares en la mesa del comedor. Mire el reloj, aun era temprano, mis padres se sentaban en silencio, no había comida servida, lo que indicaban que querían hablar conmigo._

_-Hola… siento haberme retrasado-comencé disculpándome._

_-No te preocupes hija, te estábamos esperando, deseamos tener una conversación contigo, es acerca de…-mama lo interrumpió._

_- Cariño, mejor sube a cambiarte primero y luego baja para poder platicar más cómodamente._

_Subí las escaleras, mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto pensaba en los inusuales tonos cálidos y corteses que mama y papa utilizaron, me recordaba a los tiempos en los que mama me confesaba que el tenia nuevas amigas, a las cuales amaba más que a nosotras, también me reclamaba de los reprochables estados en que regresaba papa luego de salir de las oficinas, pero mi padre tampoco callaba, cuando solía llevarme en recurrentes viajes a casa de mis actualmente difuntos abuelos, se la pasaba hablando por teléfono, arreglando encuentros y delatando a mama acerca de sus crisis y adicciones._

_Guarde mi abrigo y deposite a un nuevo y dormido amigo en una improvisada cuna de cobijas a un lado de mi cama. Creía saber lo que estaban a punto de decirme, que habían encontrado la manera de ser felices… pero no juntos._

_Comencé a descender por las escaleras, pero tuve que detenerme, otra guerra se desencadenaba abajo, simplemente me quede allí sentada en el escalón. Tras pasar cuarenta minutos, se detuvieron, podía oír como mi padre abandonaba la casa para tomar su auto e irse, mi madre, con paso firme y determinado, subió las escaleras sin si quiera mirarme, por ultimo cerro de un portazo su habitación, el estruendo fue suficiente para tirar un cuadro del pasillo y despertar al animal._

_Termine de bajar, hoy no habría cena silenciosa ni ambiente tenso. Prepare salchichas y huevos revueltos para uno, luego de satisfacer mi necesidad, calenté algo de leche y subí a suministrarle alimento por medio de una jeringa a mi moribundo huésped. Acabe con mis tareas escolares del día, así poder arrojarme a la cama escuchar música._

_En la plenitud de mi relajación, Dumi, como lo bauticé, comenzó un incesante e irritante maullido, tome un libro del escritorio y baje a la cocina a leer en tranquilidad. Arriba, se escuchaba el tenue llanto de Dumi y los sollozos de mama, gracias a esto leí en voz alta más de cinco capítulos de la historia. Transcurrieron unas dos horas o más de sonoras lectura cuando llego mi padre de nuevo, arrojo las llaves al suelo del recibidor, señal de que se encontraba algo ebrio, entro en mi territorio y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador, saco una jarra de té helado y se sentó a mi lado para dedicarse a beber en silencio._

_-Buenas noches, papi ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunte luego de comprobar que su estado iba en vías de apaciguarse._

_-Humm…- sabedora de que eso sería lo único que conseguiría, pero igual lo intente._

_-¿Tienes apetito?...deseas algo de…-calle, al ver que de inmediato se levanto y se fue, seguramente para dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, supuse. Entonces luego de un momento, me di cuenta que estaba sedienta, un vaso medio lleno sobre la encimera, uno del cual mama bebió anteriormente, el contenido se veía raro, igual lo bebí todo en tres grandes tragos y regrese a mi cuarto. Una vez en el lecho, acomode a Dumi sobre mi pecho, me sentía mareada y somnolienta, observe el reloj eran las 00:30, sin poder soportar más, deje que la inconsciencia tomara mi mano y me invitara a ser parte de un sueño._

_Me encontraba despierta, pero todavía sin abrir los ojos, en el rostro sentía algo solido, húmedo y muy frio, pasaron unos segundos hasta que decidí regresar a la realidad, adormecida, logre divisar a lo lejos unos escasos arboles, unos cuantos campamentos y alguna que otra cabaña, pero también se encontraban varias personas, hombres… ¿uniformados?; grandioso, este era uno de esos sueños en los que sebes que estas soñando, estupendo, podría hacer lo que quisiera._

_Todo era tan real, hasta los escalofríos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo debido a la nieve, que bañaba todo lo visible en el sueño, al levantarme vi que aun vestía el uniforme del instituto pero sin zapatos, tal cual como dormí, mis pies se congelaban tanto que… ¿dolía? A la distancia, uno de los hombres me acusaba con la mirada, de repente grito algo en un lenguaje que no comprendí, señalaba en mi dirección, otros dos uniformados se unieron a él, acomodaron sus armas y se prepararon para apuntar al blanco… yo. Por instinto me largue a correr en dirección opuesta; corrí y corrí, solo mirando mis pies. Esta era una muy vivida pesadilla ¿Por qué me perseguían? Disminuí el paso, debía confirmar que había perdido a los enemigos, camine de espaldas entre un espeso bosque. De pronto tuve la sensación que detrás de mi no había ningún obstáculo, tenía razón, cuando propine otro paso caí por un barranco, para aterrizar en un violento rio, las piedras magullaban mi cuerpo y el agua se empeñaba en bloquear la escasa entrada de aire, hasta que mi suerte cambio, logre subirme a un tronco bastante robusto que flotaba junto a mí, realmente estaba agotada y adolorida, cerré mis ojos dejando que la corriente arrastrara mi peso. Me sobresalto el temblor que causo el tranco al estrellarse contra una gran roca, el rio se convirtió en un tranquilo y muy bonito arroyo, nuevamente todo había dado otro cambio, aunque no uno tan drástico como el anterior, aun permanecía dentro del bosque, pero aquí no había nieve, sino rayos y destellos de sol acompañado por la polvareda de la luz y la placentera frescura del viento, los hombres y las armas fueron suplantados por verdes arboles y espeso pero colorido follaje, no podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban allí , por todos lados, escondidos, mi intromisión en su santuario sorprendió a la vida silvestre que habitaba tal paraíso. Tras recomponerme del viaje, camine por el borde del arrollo. A unos pocos metros, atisbe una cueva, acelere mi andar hacia el objetivo, asome mi persona de una sola vez para irrumpir en su interior… entonces el escenario dio otro giro de 360 grados… unos deslumbrantes 360 grados._

_Frente a mi yacía el, sobrepasaba mi estatura por dos o más cabezas, su cabello dócil, lacio de plata y unas amatistas por ojos, unos cuantos mechones caían tiernamente por su rostro…uff su cara, la más hermosa nunca antes descubierta, la más perfecta jamás imaginada…solo podía ser obra de dioses, sus rosados labios apenas temblaban, como si quisiera decir algo, su cuerpo mantenía una postura desgarbada, pero también tensa, de contextura atlética, su piel era tan blanca que parecía dejar al descubierto su halo, sin mas preámbulos, el resultaba ser lo más precioso del mundo…_

_Estaba tan abstraída en su esplendor que no me había percatado de sus pies los cuales estaban recubiertos por unas improvisadas bolsas de tela, retazos faltantes de su blanco ropaje, el material también tenía varias pero dispersas motas de un oscuro bordo. Al igual que sus pies, en sus manos bailaban una seria de heridas, ya rosáceas por el tiempo. Aquel semblante sin defectos llevaba teñido en él la tristeza y el sufrimiento… ¿Quién se atrevería a dañar a tan magnífica creatura? Ladeo su cabeza a un lado, lo suficiente para sacarme de mi admiración y cavilaciones, avanzo un paso en mi dirección, vacilo durante unos instantes, entreabrió sus labios, para luego dejar danzar con el viento, la melodía más maravillosa… su vos._


	2. epifania

_(…)Erase una vez de un cuento:_

_El octavo color de la luz (…)_

_(…Capitulo 1…):_

_(…Yuuki POV…):_

_Por fin la señal de receso se hacía escuchar, no es que odiara economía, pero tampoco me encantaba…en fin me reuní con mis amigas en la entrada del salón de la cafetería, tomamos algo de comida y fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa en la esquina, para comenzar con nuestra típica, pero no por eso poco divertida, charlas de adolecentes._

_Adoraba permanecer rodeada del ambiente estudiantil, era agradable, emocionante e interesante. El final de la jornada lograba arrancarme largos y profundos suspiros._

_En casa la relación con mis padres resultaba muy impersonal, había desayunos solitarios y cenas tensas y silenciosas._

_De camino a casa, la neblina de la lluvia invadió todo el sendero, apresure el paso, ya que si enfermaba no podría estudiar para los exámenes entrantes, sin embargo, algo capto mi atención, junto a un poste de luz, en una caja completamente empapada por agua, se hallaba una gatito recién nacido, estaba más que claro que por mucho que deseara salvarlo, el animal no sobreviviría, llegado a esto continúe… dos cuadras más tarde, decidí regresar por mi nueva y temporaria mascota. Al parecer demore más de lo pensado, cuando llegue, mama y papa ocupaban sus respectivos lugares en la mesa del comedor. Mire el reloj, aun era temprano, mis padres se sentaban en silencio, no había comida servida, lo que indicaban que querían hablar conmigo._

_-Hola… siento haberme retrasado-comencé disculpándome._

_-No te preocupes hija, te estábamos esperando, deseamos tener una conversación contigo, es acerca de…-mama lo interrumpió._

_- Cariño, mejor sube a cambiarte primero y luego baja para poder platicar más cómodamente._

_Subí las escaleras, mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto pensaba en los inusuales tonos cálidos y corteses que mama y papa utilizaron, me recordaba a los tiempos en los que mama me confesaba que el tenia nuevas amigas, a las cuales amaba más que a nosotras, también me reclamaba de los reprochables estados en que regresaba papa luego de salir de las oficinas, pero mi padre tampoco callaba, cuando solía llevarme en recurrentes viajes a casa de mis actualmente difuntos abuelos, se la pasaba hablando por teléfono, arreglando encuentros y delatando a mama acerca de sus crisis y adicciones._

_Guarde mi abrigo y deposite a un nuevo y dormido amigo en una improvisada cuna de cobijas a un lado de mi cama. Creía saber lo que estaban a punto de decirme, que habían encontrado la manera de ser felices… pero no juntos._

_Comencé a descender por las escaleras, pero tuve que detenerme, otra guerra se desencadenaba abajo, simplemente me quede allí sentada en el escalón. Tras pasar cuarenta minutos, se detuvieron, podía oír como mi padre abandonaba la casa para tomar su auto e irse, mi madre, con paso firme y determinado, subió las escaleras sin si quiera mirarme, por ultimo cerro de un portazo su habitación, el estruendo fue suficiente para tirar un cuadro del pasillo y despertar al animal._

_Termine de bajar, hoy no habría cena silenciosa ni ambiente tenso. Prepare salchichas y huevos revueltos para uno, luego de satisfacer mi necesidad, calenté algo de leche y subí a suministrarle alimento por medio de una jeringa a mi moribundo huésped. Acabe con mis tareas escolares del día, así poder arrojarme a la cama escuchar música._

_En la plenitud de mi relajación, Dumi, como lo bauticé, comenzó un incesante e irritante maullido, tome un libro del escritorio y baje a la cocina a leer en tranquilidad. Arriba, se escuchaba el tenue llanto de Dumi y los sollozos de mama, gracias a esto leí en voz alta más de cinco capítulos de la historia. Transcurrieron unas dos horas o más de sonoras lectura cuando llego mi padre de nuevo, arrojo las llaves al suelo del recibidor, señal de que se encontraba algo ebrio, entro en mi territorio y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador, saco una jarra de té helado y se sentó a mi lado para dedicarse a beber en silencio._

_-Buenas noches, papi ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunte luego de comprobar que su estado iba en vías de apaciguarse._

_-Humm…- sabedora de que eso sería lo único que conseguiría, pero igual lo intente._

_-¿Tienes apetito?...deseas algo de…-calle, al ver que de inmediato se levanto y se fue, seguramente para dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, supuse. Entonces luego de un momento, me di cuenta que estaba sedienta, un vaso medio lleno sobre la encimera, uno del cual mama bebió anteriormente, el contenido se veía raro, igual lo bebí todo en tres grandes tragos y regrese a mi cuarto. Una vez en el lecho, acomode a Dumi sobre mi pecho, me sentía mareada y somnolienta, observe el reloj eran las 00:30, sin poder soportar más, deje que la inconsciencia tomara mi mano y me invitara a ser parte de un sueño._

_Me encontraba despierta, pero todavía sin abrir los ojos, en el rostro sentía algo solido, húmedo y muy frio, pasaron unos segundos hasta que decidí regresar a la realidad, adormecida, logre divisar a lo lejos unos escasos arboles, unos cuantos campamentos y alguna que otra cabaña, pero también se encontraban varias personas, hombres… ¿uniformados?; grandioso, este era uno de esos sueños en los que sebes que estas soñando, estupendo, podría hacer lo que quisiera._

_Todo era tan real, hasta los escalofríos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo debido a la nieve, que bañaba todo lo visible en el sueño, al levantarme vi que aun vestía el uniforme del instituto pero sin zapatos, tal cual como dormí, mis pies se congelaban tanto que… ¿dolía? A la distancia, uno de los hombres me acusaba con la mirada, de repente grito algo en un lenguaje que no comprendí, señalaba en mi dirección, otros dos uniformados se unieron a él, acomodaron sus armas y se prepararon para apuntar al blanco… yo. Por instinto me largue a correr en dirección opuesta; corrí y corrí, solo mirando mis pies. Esta era una muy vivida pesadilla ¿Por qué me perseguían? Disminuí el paso, debía confirmar que había perdido a los enemigos, camine de espaldas entre un espeso bosque. De pronto tuve la sensación que detrás de mi no había ningún obstáculo, tenía razón, cuando propine otro paso caí por un barranco, para aterrizar en un violento rio, las piedras magullaban mi cuerpo y el agua se empeñaba en bloquear la escasa entrada de aire, hasta que mi suerte cambio, logre subirme a un tronco bastante robusto que flotaba junto a mí, realmente estaba agotada y adolorida, cerré mis ojos dejando que la corriente arrastrara mi peso. Me sobresalto el temblor que causo el tranco al estrellarse contra una gran roca, el rio se convirtió en un tranquilo y muy bonito arroyo, nuevamente todo había dado otro cambio, aunque no uno tan drástico como el anterior, aun permanecía dentro del bosque, pero aquí no había nieve, sino rayos y destellos de sol acompañado por la polvareda de la luz y la placentera frescura del viento, los hombres y las armas fueron suplantados por verdes arboles y espeso pero colorido follaje, no podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban allí , por todos lados, escondidos, mi intromisión en su santuario sorprendió a la vida silvestre que habitaba tal paraíso. Tras recomponerme del viaje, camine por el borde del arrollo. A unos pocos metros, atisbe una cueva, acelere mi andar hacia el objetivo, asome mi persona de una sola vez para irrumpir en su interior… entonces el escenario dio otro giro de 360 grados… unos deslumbrantes 360 grados._

_Frente a mi yacía el, sobrepasaba mi estatura por dos o más cabezas, su cabello dócil, lacio de plata y unas amatistas por ojos, unos cuantos mechones caían tiernamente por su rostro…uff su cara, la más hermosa nunca antes descubierta, la más perfecta jamás imaginada…solo podía ser obra de dioses, sus rosados labios apenas temblaban, como si quisiera decir algo, su cuerpo mantenía una postura desgarbada, pero también tensa, de contextura atlética, su piel era tan blanca que parecía dejar al descubierto su halo, sin mas preámbulos, el resultaba ser lo más precioso del mundo…_

_Estaba tan abstraída en su esplendor que no me había percatado de sus pies los cuales estaban recubiertos por unas improvisadas bolsas de tela, retazos faltantes de su blanco ropaje, el material también tenía varias pero dispersas motas de un oscuro bordo. Al igual que sus pies, en sus manos bailaban una seria de heridas, ya rosáceas por el tiempo. Aquel semblante sin defectos llevaba teñido en él la tristeza y el sufrimiento… ¿Quién se atrevería a dañar a tan magnífica creatura? Ladeo su cabeza a un lado, lo suficiente para sacarme de mi admiración y cavilaciones, avanzo un paso en mi dirección, vacilo durante unos instantes, entreabrió sus labios, para luego dejar danzar con el viento, la melodía más maravillosa… su vos._

_(…)Erase una vez de un cuento:_

_el octavo color de la luz(…)_

_(…Capitulo 11…):_

_(…Zero POV…):_

_A unos dos kilómetros de mi refugio, alguien era arrastrado por el furioso rio, podía oírlo. Me preguntaba si acaso seria lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, quizás no, quizás correría la misma suerte que las demás personas que se encontraban en las afueras del bosque, la muerte. El solo hecho de pensar en lo que ocurría me causaba verdadero malestar._

_Para tranquilizarme cerré mis ojos. Comencé a contar los animales que percibía a mí alrededor, uno dos tres…, veinte minutos más tarde,… cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta… ¿Por qué se alejaban? Normalmente les atraía, algo estaba fuera de lugar._

_El crujir de ramas anunciaba la llegada de un desconocido, un extraño, una persona ajeno a la posibilidad de mi existencia; debía prepararme para lo que fuese, una reacción hostil o una reacción opuesta. En mi cabeza mentalice las opciones y los finales._

_Alguien se aproximaba, aunque no cerré mis ojos, mantuve una postura despreocupada._

_Por alguna razón que ignoraba, afirmaba que un hecho sempiterno se cruzaría en mi camino._

_Mi invitado apareció por el lado oeste del escondite, en un avance se materializo en la entrada, era una mujer, más bien una niña, una niña de melena castaña decorada con espesos bucles, desde el final de su coronilla hasta el comienzo de sus pequeños y frágiles hombros, pequeña frágil y esbelta describían su apariencia._

_Me observaba sin vergüenza, sin descaro, pero con qué hermosos topacios miraba._

_Ella seguía expectante, ¿debía hablarle?, quería hacerlo, ¿por qué? Sin saber que hacer o decir, dude y me acerque con paso vacilante. En mi odisea, millones de pensamientos invadían mi cabeza, todos acerca de ella. Deseaba que se quedara._

_Era increíble como aquella dama podía influir ¿Realmente esa dama… esa damita… era más fuerte? Instantáneamente mi boca se abrió e interrumpí la paz del lugar para musitar inconscientemente…_

_-Damita…-¡no podía ser cierto!_

_-¿…?-no pronuncio ni una sola palabra ante mi incoherencia._

_Concentre todo el poder de intensidad en mis ojos, contemplando aquel par de gemas. Convertí mi voz en una monótona y fría canción, intentando de alguna forma cerrarme._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-¿Yo?... oh… lo sien… mmm- titubeo, seguramente desconocía lo tierna que era._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Retrocedió. La asuste, me resultaba un suplicio provocarle daño… no, no era su culpa. En lo más profundo sentía que debía proteger y velar por… mi damita._

_-¡No es justo, no es justo!-grito- Tu tendrías que ser bueno, yo sé que esto es un sueño… deberías comportarte amable conmigo ¡es mi sueño, no puedes arruinarlo!, ¡te lo prohíbo! ¡No lo hagas!... por favor…_

_La hice llorar. Demasiado tarde, mi damita, desde el primer momento en que la vi, ella sembró su semilla en mi interior… algo superior y de extrema fortaleza._

_La señorita hablo, yo acataría sus ordenes a como dé lugar. Debía tratarla como se merecía, y si creía que soñaba yo también soñaría._

_-Lo siento, no es tu culpa, discúlpame, me tomaste por sorpresa- pronuncie con el tono cubierto de arrepentimiento._

_-Por supuesto que no tengo culpa, también estoy asustada –dijo entre sollozos, mientras refregaba con el dorso de sus manitas la ultimas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus coloradas mejillas._

_-No tiene porqué temer, no te hare daño, yo…_

_-Quizás tu no, pero ellos si… caí en un rio, estoy toda golpeada, me dispararon y…-frunció el ceño. Una mueca de dolor tiño su semblante._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- estaba más preocupado de la cuenta._

_-No y sí, me duele el brazo- se quejo._

_-Tranquila, espera aquí, lo resolveré…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Com…_

_-Por favor…, ponte cómoda._

_Sin decir más, obedeció._

_Salí afuera, mis pies aun dolían, la piel parecía que nunca se acostumbraría al contacto con la realidad, pero no importaba._

_Corte un trozo de mi vestimenta y en la palma de la mano hice un corte con una piedra. La sangre embebió el material. Mi herida sanaría en apenas unos segundos y con mi remedio también la suya. Me confortaba más de lo imaginable poder ayudarla._

_Cuando regrese, mi damita se hallaba acurrucada en una esquina del refugio. Le indique que descubriera su brazo. Los daños no eran serios, igual le pedí que se vendara con mi solución, lo hizo, aunque con recelo, callada otra vez obedeció._

_-Hummm-aclare mi garganta-¿A usted le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo… por el bosque… si…_

_-Me encantaría, solo si nos mantenemos dentro del santuario- dedico una sonrisa._

_-Como usted ordene-¿santuario? Necesitaba saber su nombre, así podría aclarar la duda de que se le cruzaba por la cabecita. Yo solo quería protegerla. El paseo era solo una excusa, debía procurar que su ropa se secara con algo de ayuda del sol o enfermaría por mi descuido._

_Nuevamente en el exterior, pude mostrarle el esmeralda bosque con sus maravillosos tonos de luz, cornalina y topacio, por el próximo atardecer, el cual anunciaba el despertar de las creaturas nocturnas. Guie a mi damita hasta un circulo formado por grandes y sabios arboles, ya que por lo alto se colaba la mayor cantidad de luz._

_En el camino disfruté, de su admiración ante mis explicaciones sobre el "santuario", de su asombro cuando algo le llamaba la atención o cuando descubría a la fauna observándola entre el colorido hervidero de vida, de su carcajada acerca de nada… acerca de todo. Cuando llegamos a dicho lugar, nos acostamos en el radiante nido de flores y demás. Le pedí que cerrara sus ojos y se mantuviera silenciosa hasta que le dijera. Transcurrieron unos momentos._

_-Puedes abrirlos, pero hazlo con cuidado-susurre._

_Tal fue la sorpresa al abrirlos que tuve que indicarle entre señas que no hablara, me hizo caso. A nuestro alrededor se encontraban todos con los que convivía, aunque los ciervos guardaban distancia y los búhos vigilaban desde los arboles, las liebres, las mariposas jugaban a su lado, los insectos saludaban desde el dosel de flores silvestres que nos daban la bienvenida, felinos y roedores se mantenían al margen, pero cerca, mientras que las aves revoloteaban cuidando de nosotros. No podía oír su mente, pero veía sus ojos, en ellos la alegría y la felicidad tan nítidas como el azul del cielo._

_Nos miramos en silencio y a la vez nos gritamos todo. Perdí la noción del tiempo, ya no interesaba. En mi interior el tiempo avanzaba sin oportunidad de retroceder o detenerse, aquello estaba creciendo, todavía no me vencía pero… lo haría._

_Mi damita silenciosa, estaba conmigo, era real y eso hacía que en mi pecho no hubiera lugar para tal satisfacción._

_Cayo la noche, las luciérnagas se unieron al cuadro. Yo no sentía ni frio ni cansancio, pero las creaturas diurnas dormían a nuestro alrededor y las mamas cubrían a sus crías del viento y del clima._

_Mi damita también descansaba, la admire durante un instante, luego saque de entre mis dientes una suave brisa. Ella se despertó dócilmente._

_-Deberíamos volver…_

_-Espero algún día poder regresar a este mágico lugar._

_-Solo tienes que decírmelo, hare lo que me pidas y te concederé lo que quieras._

_-Quédate conmigo para siempre es lo único que deseo y seré feliz._

_-Si eso quieres… serás feliz._

_Retornamos de nuevo a la lúgubre y fría cueva, pero cuando ella ingreso, me pareció el lugar más agradable y cálido._

_Mi damita ocupo un lugar al lado de unas estalagmitas de suelo para recostarse, y yo, me repantigue a dos metros de ella en dirección opuesta. No tardo mucho en regresar a sus dulces sueños. _

_La noche se intensifico. En el arroyo se podía atisbar el reflejo luminoso de los peces debajo del agua y el de las luciérnagas dentro de la guarida. _

_Contemplar a mi damita fue el último paso, era en vano evitarlo, era más fuerte, dicha bella durmiente seria lo único por lo que existiría. En mi interior ella creció tanto hasta transformarse en… amor…_

_Quería ignorar lo que sucedía, pero ya no podía, no encontraba razones ni fuerza._

_Sigilosamente me adelante hasta ella. De repente caí en la cuenta de que en ningún momento en que pasamos juntos sentí el contacto con su piel, tampoco sabía nada de ella._

_Se removió inquieta en el lugar y me busco…_

_-¿Dónde estás?-musito entre sueños._

_-Aquí estoy, justo a tu lado… siempre- prometí._

_-No eres normal ¿cierto? Creo saber lo que eres…-su voz se fue apagando._

_-Te escucho, no importa lo que digas o pienses, no me molestare, nada cambiara-dije inseguro de que me hubiera escuchado ¿estaba dormida?_

_-Tú… tú eres… un ángel…-mi damita era muy inteligente y ahora estaba seguro que había regresado con Morfeo._

_Mi sentido del tacto cosquilleaba, anhelaba sentirla entre mis brazos._

_Sin pensar, me moví, llegué hasta inclinarme sobre ella, e inconscientemente impulsado por el deseo comencé a descender, me detuve a unos escasos centímetros, sufría una epifanía… estaba enamorado._

_Sonreí ante la confirmación, entonces fui acercándome más y más a sus labios y en cuanto nos tocamos con un mínimo y preciado roce… se desvaneció debajo de mí. Desapareció secuestrando con ella… mi corazón._


	3. Metamorfosis

_(…) Erase una vez de un sueño: _

_El octavo color de la luz (…)_

_(…Capitulo 111…):_

_(…Yuuki POV…):_

_Temía que al abrir mis ojos, el ya no estuviera, que el santuario se esfumara y la magia desapareciera. Despierta sin mirar, sentía que todo había cambiado. Mis mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse, debajo de mí una superficie mullida y sobre mi cabeza alguien descansaba. Era un hecho, el sueño había terminado. No podía creerlo, lloraba por algo que ni siquiera existía y algo por lo que hubiera entregado lo que fuese porque existiera._

_Aovillada sobre la cama, me decidí a toparme con mi vida. Lo primero que vi, fue el reloj de la mesa de luz, marcaba las 00:31, esto me recordó, que antes de dormir eran las 00:30, me resultaba imposible haber imaginado aquel perfecto sueño en solo un minuto. Me levante, fui a la habitación continua, mama y papa dormían ¿juntos? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿En que momen… de inmediato tache la idea de indagar sobre una locura._

_Prepare mi neceser dirigiéndome al servicio, un baño relajante debía ayudar, o eso esperaba. Al desvestir mi dorso, note que mi brazo estaba envuelto con una tela manchada, la venda de mi sueño, imposible. Tras quitarme y terminar de desvestirme, descubrí que me encontraba tatuada por numerosos cardenales, traje a mi memoria el incidente con el rio. Empezaba a hiperventilar asustada, aunque le daba vueltas resultaba increíble._

_Me hundí hasta el cuello, dentro de la tina, en agua caliente. Necesite de varias respiraciones antes de recomponerme._

_Necesitaba tranquilizarme, pero mi mente no dejaba de trabajar. En los pensamientos, uno capto mi interés, se trataba de uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenia de mi abuela. Un día mientras preparábamos pasteles, me conto un cuento, sobre un ángel caído, el mismo guardaba grandes similitudes con el de mi "sueño", a excepción, que el de la historia tenia alas y no pesaba ¿mi ilusión realmente no tenia esas cualidades? También su piel se dañaba con facilidad, era muy alto e igual de atractivo. Al relato no lo recuerdo bien, pero ¿en realidad creía que había tenido un encuentro con un ángel, el cual me mostro su reino y cuido de mi? Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca._

_Luego de ducharme, una vez cambiada y en mi cuarto, me metí en cama, pues estaba exhausta._

_A la mañana siguiente, después de un solitario desayuno, fui al instituto. Llegue temprano, por lo que espere a mis amigas en el salón de clases, mientras continuaba pensando en el._

_-¡Yuuki! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué faltaste el día de ayer?_

_-__Buenos días, me encuentro bien y tu…?_

_- yo bien, y me alegro que tu también, pero ayer te perdiste el ingreso de un nuevo alumno, pertenece a un curso superior al nuestro, pero es tan…_

_Mi compañera siguió hablando, pero yo no la escuchaba ¿Cómo era eso se que no asistí un día? _

_Todo era tan extraño. El día continuo, por momentos recibí quejas de mis profesores y compañeros, por encontrarme tan abstraída en mi mundo, que no sabía que me rodeaba._

_Termino el instituto, regrese a casa, pase tiempo con Dumi, realice mis tareas y tuve una cena tensa y silenciosa a excepción de…_

_-Mama, es posible que ¿faltara al instituto?_

_-Ya lo creo, te pasaste todo el día encerrada._

_-¿Por qué nadie me despertó?_

_-Es tu responsabilidad no acumular ausentes, todos tenemos obligaciones, no eres la única. Deberías organizar tus prioridades. Ahora come… por favor._

_Mama realmente estaba irritable luego de comer, y papa estaba sorprendentemente callado._

_Los días continuaron, el sueño no se repitió. La semana paso, mis padres iban a divorciarse, me aleje de mis amigas y amigos, baje mis notas. Parecía que en mi cabeza no había lugar más que para él. Le conocía mas mi imaginación, que mis sentidos, me fanatizaba con una idea, no con una realidad._

_En el decimo día, por la mañana, me acerque a la ventana del segundo piso, nuevamente divagando con él, hasta que alguien interrumpió mi ensoñación._

_-Hola… parece que aun no nos han presentado._

_-¿Deberían haberlo hecho?.... mmm, lo siento. Hola._

_-Sin cuidado, está bien, soy Kaname._

_-¿Tu eres el nuevo estudiante?_

_-Exacto, tú debes ser ¿Yuuki?_

_-Exacto- no tenía humor para platicar._

_-Tengo una hermana menor que se te parece mucho, una vez cuando…_

_Hablo acerca de su familia, de su perfecta familia, de los tantos lugares a los cuales viajo y los tantos otros que conocería, de lo que le gustaba y de lo que aborrecía._

_Kaname era interesante, cortés y debía admitirlo, muy apuesto._

_Cuando la jornada termino, Kaname me acompaño a casa y pregunto si podía pasar por mí para ir al instituto, por supuesto acepte. Ahora los días me parecían menos aburridos y monótonos._

_Mi situación logro recomponerse, regrese con mis amigos y amigas, también hasta incorpore a Kaname al grupo, me esforcé en estudiar y funciono, mis padres pospusieron los transmites de separación y yo poco a poco comencé a olvidar aquel sueño junto con el ángel. _

_El lunes, de camino a clases, escoltada por Kaname, recordé que tenía unos libros que buscar, le pedí que esperara en el pasillo. Fui hasta la biblioteca, tome lo necesario y me dirigía a donde quedo en esperarme. Podía verlo, pero vaya que era torpe, tras subir por las escaleras, resbale en un escalón. Kaname rápidamente extendió su brazo para sujetarme, su mano se cerró en el aire y yo caí de espaldas redando por las escaleras._

_Sentía en la cabeza un dolor punzante, el cuerpo entumecido, mi vista se nublaba. Estaba tan mareada, lo único que escuchaba era mi nombre, quería contestar pero la inconsciencia prometía ser menos dolorosa e incómoda._

_Lentamente mis sentidos me desconectaron de la realidad._

_Mis sentidos reaccionaron en otra parte, era un lugar tan desconocido y a la vez tan familiar. A mis pies reconocí un pacifico arroyo y a mi alrededor se dibujaba un bosque, en el mismo todo cobro vida, la fauna ya no se intimidaba, salían a dedicar una agradable bienvenida. Seria acaso posible que él también se presentara. Ansiosamente me abrí paso entre el follaje en su búsqueda. No sabía como llegar a la caverna. Camine, corrí, tropecé, sin encontrar nada, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, conocí aquellos grandes y sabios arboles, era el lugar donde pudimos conectarnos. Me precipite a entrar en el circulo, pero todo había cambiado, las plantas y flores habían sido arrancadas y los animales ahuyentados ¡quien lo haría? Mire a mi alrededor, hasta que lo vi, se encontraba recostado entre dos troncos con la cabeza gacha, sus manos, sus descubiertos pies y su cara se veían marcados por una larga serie de lastimados, su semblante de amatistas cerradas, transmitía soledad, suplicio, locura y tristeza, su cabello y vestimenta estaban descuidados y andrajosos ¿qué le había sucedido? Desesperada me abalance sobre él, pero me detuvo, cuando abrió sus ojos para contemplarme y poder mascullar gélidamente…_

_-Por favor… no me toques. _

_-Pero ¿qué dices?, déjame ayudarte-quise sonar irritada pero logre todo lo contrario._

_-No te acerques-suplico._

_-Es que acaso no me quieres a tu lado, tu dijiste que permaneceríamos juntos-pronuncie angustiada._

_-Lo siento, prometí protegerte, estar contigo siempre y hacerte feliz, pero lo arruine, no pude controlarme. Tu dormías y yo no resistí… al tocarte te desvaneciste, yo…-interrumpí su balbuceo._

_-No entiendo lo que dices, no tengo nada que disculparte, por favor explícate._

_Me conto acerca de esa noche, dijo que él creía necesitar mi contacto pero que al hacerlo me esfume en la nada. Creyó haberme hecho daño. Siente que no puede existir sin mí, y en estos últimos días pasados ya nada le interesa, pensó haberme perdido._

_Me sentía culpable por causarle tal crisis y me sentía aun mas culpable porque una parte de mi estaba feliz porque pensara y sintiera eso por mí. _

_Una vez aclarado lo ocurrido, pactamos tener más que cuidado de no tocarnos, aunque no estábamos seguros de si esa era la verdadera razón por la que desaparecía o despertaba, pero igual no íbamos a arriesgarnos._

_En mi interior me aterrorizaba la idea de perderlo por siempre y me resultaba irresistible la oportunidad de alargar el momento con él._

_Mi mente pretendía privar a mis pensamientos sobre mi verdadera vida, por aquí solo importaba mi ángel y yo..._

* * *

_Me encantaría darles las gracias a todas esas personitas que leyeron mi historia._

_Y un especial agradecimiento: a angelkizuna (autora de "un amor que derramo sangre" basado en crepúsculo), a mi onee-san por dejarme usar su cuenta ^-^ , a tamborcita333(Tania)._

_Haruhi: kyaaa a mi también me encanta zero kawaii, espero te guste el siguiente capítulo, y me cuentes que te pareció._

_Hime_ka_channeko: me halagan tus comentarios (sonrojada), gracias por todas las cositas lindas que dices, nos leemos prontito… miau!_

_Cualquier duda, critica, opiniones, tomatazos o lo que sea (por favor no sean tan malos TT_TT), me dejan una review!_


	4. Deja bu

_Holis a todos de nuevo!!!!!! realmente pido disculpas por demorarme en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero la razón de mi tardanza es que estuve muy enferma con gripe, igual me di un tiempo para escribir y aquí lo tienes la otra parte de la historia contada desde el lado de Zero… (((¡¡¡Que lo disfruten!!!!))__-._

……………………………………………………………………………_..._

_(…)Erase una vez de un cuento:_

_El octavo color de la luz (…)_

_(…Capítulo IV…):_

_(…Zero POV…):_

_Nunca antes hubo alguien como ella para mi, ella atormenta mi pasión hasta dejarme sin aire, apacigua mi dolor, por el cansancio de buscarle, impacienta mi adicción de besarla y ser besado, revienta mi razón para amarla y ser amado._

_Ella es la única capaz de extasiarme y será la única que amare, aunque ella no sienta lo mismo, siempre estaré a su lado._

_Mi damita regreso, de alguna forma volvió. Todo en mi reaccionaba ante su compañía._

_En los últimos días anteriores, vague sin rumbo fijo con la esperanza de encontrarla, al no conseguirlo, mi razón de existir se esfumo, ante tal crisis, destruí el lugar de donde obtuve los mejores recuerdos de nosotros dos juntos. Solo sentía dolor, pena, angustia, inconsciencia, desesperación, tristeza, pero ahora estaba conmigo e instantáneamente curo mi sufrimiento._

_El día se prestaba para el ambiente alegre y confortable con mi damita, entre aquel conjunto de arboles._

_-¿Cómo lo bautizamos?-pregunto, mirando el paisaje._

_-¿A este lugar?_

_-Si, a nuestro circulo._

_-No crees que se parece a una gema._

_-¿Gema? ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué? Porque si contemplas una piedra preciosa podrá maravillarte con su belleza, porque si la observas descubrirás los siete colores y hasta quizás serás capaz de ver un octavo, porque si miras una gema, veras nuestro circulo._

_-Nuestro tesoro-concedió con una amplia sonrisa.-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto luego de un silencio._

_-Usted señorita puede decirme…Zero._

_-Gracias, entonces tu dime Y…_

_-No me digas tu nombre, a menos que desees que lea tu mente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No me reveles tu nombre, a no ser que quieras exponer tu identidad y todo lo que piensas…_

_-O sea que lees la mente con solo saber el nombre de la persona._

_-Solo si ese alguien me dice su nombre._

_-Mmm… no lo sé…_

_-No te preocupes, pero te preguntare algo ¿puedo llamarte damita?_

_-¿Damita?... Me parece adorable y claro que puedes hacerlo._

_-Muy bien, gracias._

_-"Zero" ¿Cómo vives? Quiero decir si tú haces lo mismo que cualquier otro ser humano, o sea ¿tu forma de subsistir es igual a la nuestra?_

_-¿Subsistir? Creo que esa palabra no se ajusta específicamente. No tengo necesidades, nunca. Tampoco tendría que poder percibir sentimientos y sensaciones como las que me persiguen cuando estoy contigo._

_-¿Eso es malo?_

_-No lo creo, en verdad no lo sé. Todo es tan… nuevo, pero algunos sentimientos pueden ser… interesantes. Los nuestros en cuanto a esto solo diferimos entre lo que está bien o mal. Estas nuevas experiencias a veces me hacen cuestionar mis principios y naturaleza. Jamás alguien como nosotros sintió nada como sentimientos, sensaciones o necesidades._

_-Lo que quiere decir, nunca sienten, no come y tampoco duermen, ¿ni nada?_

_-En absoluto. Nosotros nos deleitamos con los placeres del universo y es verdad no descansamos, pero nos gustan los lugares conde podemos relajarnos._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algunas otras cosas acerca de ti?- dijo avergonzada, no entendí porque. _

_-Delante._

_-¿Existe la posibilidad de que seas liviano como pluma y seas un ser alado?_

_-A estas alturas cualquier cosa es posible. Creo que tu duda sobre liviano y alas se conectan en un punto ¿No crees?_

_-Oh…_

_-Así es, damos esa impresión, pero en realidad estamos dotados se gran fuerza, una extraordinaria fuerza, que permanece guardada, oculta, porque no tenemos necesidad de hacer uso de ella. Pero recuerda, es porque su despertar nunca fue influenciado. Eso de ser alado es abstracto, es un símbolo, nadie puede vernos sentirnos u oírnos, aunque estemos junto a ustedes._

_-Y ¿qué es lo que hace que eso no me afecte a mí? _

_-No lo sé, como veras no vuelo ni levito y tampoco tengo alas, no ahora. Ya te habrás dado cuenta o que le sucede a mi piel con el contacto con la realidad, pero no es lo mismo con las personas porque estamos acostumbrados a ellas. Yo estoy aquí por cuenta de terceros y tú por la tuya. Perdí algunas de mis facultades, aunque no todas, quizás eso explica nuestra situación. Espero que esto responda a tus preguntas. _

_-Las contestan, pero solo han generado más dudas._

_-Continua._

_-Podrías decirme la razón de porque estás aquí, que es eso de terceros y…- no sé que vio en mi rostro, pero el suyo comprendió que sus demandas no eran posibles._

_No me estaba listo para revelar mi historia y menos a ella, no quería acomplejarla ni asustarla._

_Logre componer mis facciones, para así, luego de dedicarle una agradable sonrisa, interrogarla sobre asuntos vánales, solo deseaba aprovechar el tiempo con ella…_

_Los días continuaron. Mi vida era un radiante paraíso, junto a mi damita presumía felicidad y dicha, la adoraba por sobre todo._

_Ahora la conocía más. Platicamos sobre el tiempo en el que vivía, de las tantas toneladas de cosas que le encantaba y de las pocas que no le gustaban._

_-¿Cómo piensas que llegue a este lugar?_

_-Lo siento, no lo sé._

_-No lo sientas. Creo tener una vaga idea de cómo llego aquí._

_-Dices saber cómo viajas a través de líneas temporales. _

_-Aja… veras la primera vez que vine, ingerí una bebida rara de mama, la cual provoco que durmiera durante todo un día, y en esta segunda vez, recuerdo que… -su voz se convirtió un aturdido murmullo._

_-¡Damita! ¡Damita!, responde, respira- suplique._

_-¡Oh, oh, oh…- comenzó a jadear._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-empezaba a exasperarme._

_-Zero antes de llegar aquí tropecé con unas escaleras, me desmaye, ¡Oh! ¿Dónde estaré? Habré… habré… ¿estaré en coma? ¿En qué lugar despertare cuando regrese? ¿Volveré?-"regresar", una dolorosa puntada atravesó mi pecho. Se iría, no, no…_

_-No tienes porque irte, quédate, quédate aquí… conmigo._

_-Oh, oh mis padres ¿estarán preocupados? ¿Mis amigos? Y Kan…-freno en seco su monologo, no me escuchaba._

_-Damita, no te vayas… por favor quédate a mi lado-musite lleno de dolor al recordar los días sin ella._

_-Zero-arrullo- estaré contigo, adoro este hogar y… lo siento, no puedo prometerte nada, en algún momento debo regresar, allí se encuentra gente que quiero y que con el tiempo extrañare…_

_-Yo también te quiero, también te extrañare… no me abandones- susurre._

_-No lo hare, pero… ¡Maldición! Si tan solo hubiera una forma para que pudieras regresar conmigo…- pronuncio frustrada._

_-Te refieres a seguirte, y permanecer siempre a tu lado…- me ilusione ante la idea de estar junto a mi damita._

_-Sí, que mas quisiera, pero no sé como…_

_-¿Cuando piensas volver?- masculle, tras descartar las esperanzas de permanecer con ella todo el tiempo y abandone mi capricho de mantenerla aquí, ya que solo le causaba frustración y pena._

_-¿Cuándo? Yo…_

_-Eres libre de irte, pero ¿regresaras?- deshice la posibilidad de que retornara junto a mi algún día._

_-No lo sé… creo que… no lo sé._

_-Tomate tu tiempo, aceptare cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes._

_-Zero…_

_Ciento cuarenta y cuatro horas transcurrieron desde su llegada, a mi me parecieron minutos. En mi paraíso, los segundos parecían escapar velozmente, mas aun ya que el tiempo con el que contaba junto ella era más que valioso._

_Otro día, por la tarde, salimos a caminar. En nuestro paseo, perdimos a la cueva, al arroyo, a la fauna y los confines del bosque._

_El silencio de las aves, la muerta vegetación y el frio eran malas señales. Ambos nos dimos cuenta que este ya no era nuestro territorio. En este sitio no éramos más que intrusos o sospechosos._

_-Al bosque, de inmediato- ordene._

_-Este es… aquí fue donde aparecí la primera vez._

_-Shhh… no somos bienvenidos, debemos irnos._

_-Oh, es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo. Vámonos-confeso._

_Demasiado tarde, ellos ya estaban aquí ¿Por qué deje que nos alejáramos? Ya no podíamos ir al bosque, nos tenían acorralado. Algunos vigilaban, otros se aproximaban. Ninguno tenía otra intención más que la de hostilidad._

_-Espera, llegaron._

_-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Quiénes?_

_Los soldados avanzaban en tres grupos de a cuatro._

_Cubrí a mi damita con mi cuerpo, de manera que quedara detrás de mi espalda._

_Esto solo logro irritar más a nuestra compañía, por lo que apresuraron el paso._

_Me gire para encontrar la asustada cara de mi damita._

_Me vio fijamente a los ojos sin saber cuál era mi propósito._

_-Zero ¿qué haces?_

_-Me prometí protegerte y eso es lo que hare. Espero poderte volverte a ver alguna vez. Adiós damita._

_-No ¿Zero…? No, no…_

_Me incline sobre ella y con apenas el roce de un beso sobre su coronilla… desapareció._

_Me voltee para encarar a los enemigos, pues pagaría cualquier precio por proteger a mi razón de existir…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

_Espero le haya gustado el capitulo, nuevamente le doy gracias a mi hermana "angelzoe" por dejarme utilizar su cuenta para subir mi historia, ya que yo no tengo una. Otra vez agradezco a todas esas personitas que se tomaron las molestias de leer… en especial a "angelkizuna" (autora de: Un amor que derramo sangre-basada en twilight), "Sakura Tachikawa" (autora de: La excepción-basada en Digimon 1), "tamborsita333" (autora de alucinantes historias basadas en candy candy),"Haruhi", "hime_ ka_channeko", "ruka vampire" y "ladyinblack" por dejarme muy bonitas review_

_P/D: si les gusto el cap., por favor exprésenlo son una RR.… byebye, los quiero… __… _

……………………………………………………………………………_... _


	5. tiramisu

_(…)Erase una vez de un cuento:_

_El octavo color de la luz (…)_

_(…Capitulo V…):_

_(…Yuuki POV…):_

_En alguna parte, perdí a un amigo ¿Si me hubiera quedado con el todo el tiempo durmiendo, podría haber sabido como salvar su vida? No, no podía pensar de esta manera, Zero no se podía haberse ido para siempre. Tenía la sensación de que el aun se encontraba en nuestro santuario, relajado en nuestra gema, esperando. Tampoco podía pensar eso, porque yo no estaba allí y el no estaba aquí, no sabría decir si él estaba bien, era totalmente ingenua ante cual había sido el resultado de aquel encuentro._

_Fui una idiota, lo deje caer cuando debí sostenerlo, todo era mi culpa, tenía que dejarlo en paz, solo le causaba problemas. Era tan egoísta, atreverme a volver, desear regresar allí, solo para confirmar una teoría, sin saber que ocasionaría. Nada más me quedaba rogar, que el aun estuviera bien, que permaneciera en el bosque en donde las hojas al tocarlo se convierten en cristal, en donde la lluvia es milagro que corre por su cuerpo, en donde la luna y el sol salen gracias a él, en donde la tierra le besa los pasos._

_No podía volver, yo solo sería una molestia, a la cual el intentaría defender y saldría lastimado. Al irme de allí le cause daño, pero quizás el este mejor sin mí. En mi mente debía despedirme de su mirada constante, de sus palabras precisas, de su sonrisa perfecta._

_Será difícil no recordarlo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ojala pasara algo que lo borrara de pronto de mi memoria, como una luz cegadora o un disparo de nieve, para que mi cabeza no lo viera tanto, en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones. Esperaba no poder tocarle ni en canciones y que la aurora no guardara su melodía que solía caer por mi espalda, que su nombre se le olvidara a mi voz y que mis paredes no retengan su grito de camino cansado. Ojala el deseo se valla tras de él ¿debería buscar mi camino en otra parte? ¿Realmente él estaría mejor sin mi o… yo sin él? No lo sabía, no aun, pero sabía, que lo único que siempre recordaría seria, el trago amargo de su dulce adiós._

_Frente a mis ojos se dibujaba una habitación de hospital, conmigo en una cama. De repente una enfermera entro por la puerta._

_-Vaya niña, por fin despiertas, llevas como una semana sin despegar los ojos ¿Dime como te sientes?_

_-Bien-dije con un hilo de voz para luego ser envestida por un entumecido dolor en las costillas. La muchacha lo noto._

_-Ya lo creo, te traeré unos calmantes. Debes tener suerte, milagrosamente tus únicas secuelas, después de tal caída son varios raspones y diversos cardenales oscuros._

_-Sí que su-suerte la mía-de nuevo dolor._

_-Le avisare a tus padres que despertaste, en un momento regreso._

_Cuarto de hora más tarde la enfermera regreso junto con ellos, los mismos se veían tan desconocidamente preocupados por mi estado._

_Un día después, me dieron el alta y dijeron que dentro de tres días estaría apta para retomar mis clases._

_Durante mi reposo, cada vez que pensaba en el, intentaba distraerme con algo más._

_En ese periodo mama y papa se mostraron más que atentos, aunque no podían ocultar que sus hábitos aumentaron en escala. Mis amigos y amigas me visitaron trayendo notas de las clases anteriores y dulces, aunque no era muy afecta a estos. Kaname se paso por separado, al parecer conocía mi casa, a la familia y mi habitación, ya que él había recogido a Dumi para llevárselo y cuidarlo en mi ausencia. El animal parecía estar mejor con el por lo que le pedí que se lo quedara. _

_Finalmente llego el día lunes, la idea de volver al instituto se veía más que divertida e interesante. El grupo del almuerzo incorporo a dos chicas como amigas y Kaname comenzó a frecuentarme más seguido. Nuevamente era egoísta ya que no rechazaba la compañía del hilarante Kaname porque me ayudaba a bloquear los recuerdos de aquel ángel._

_Unos cuantos días más tarde, al entrar en la cafetería, sentí todas las miradas en mí y al reunirme con mis compañeros lo comprendí._

_-¿Cómo has estado Yuuki o debería decir la señora de Kaname?-dijo entre sarcásticas risitas._

_-¿Que dices? Eso no es cierto-negué._

_-Vamos Yuuki, todos sabemos la verdad._

_-¿Qué verdad?-pregunto Kaname que acababa de aparecer._

_-Nada, nada que no sea más que una mentira._

_-Anda, tú dinos, se rumorea que sales con Yuuki…_

_-¡Eso no es cierto!-repetí para que se callara. _

_-¿No lo es?-pregunto Kaname contemplándome el rostro desde los ojos hasta la boca y viceversa._

_-N-no… yo nunca dije eso. Es una mentira…_

_-Si quieres, podemos transformarla en una verdad-susurro seductoramente contra mi oído, provocando que las gargantas de los presentes se aclararan._

_-Me tengo que ir a clases-me retire pero me siguió, hasta detenerme en un solitario pasillo del cuarto piso._

_-¿Estas enojada?_

_-No, es solo que no me gusta que hablen sin motivos._

_-Yo creo que es un rumor a medias._

_-Pues yo no._

_-Tú me gustas Yuuki-declaro._

_-¿Tu inventaste ese rumor?-dije para escaparme._

_-Contéstame._

_-No hiciste ninguna pregunta y además me tengo que ir-hice ademan de irme pero me tomo por los hombros obligándome a encararle._

_-¿Te gusto?-pronuncio con una picara sonrisa._

_-Mmm… s-s-sí, pero…-logre decir con la mirada gacha y con fuego en las mejillas._

_-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Nos gustamos… no lo compliques._

_-No creo saber si me gustas de esa manera, tampoco sé si siento esos sentimientos por ti… _

_-Aun, aun no los tienes. Con el tiempo podrías sentirlos, intentémoslo._

_-No puedo. _

_-¿Por qué no? Creí que eras diferente, veo que eres igual a todas._

_-Disculpa pero la única decepción eres tú._

_-¿Yo? Yuuki no lo ves, te quiero y tu a mí. Te propongo algo, salimos, nos divertimos y dejamos que la relación avance muy, muy lentamente-musito a unos centímetros de mi cara._

_-¿Por qué mejor no esperar?_

_-¿Esperar? Esperar a que alguien más te arrebate de mi lado con la promesa de quererte y protegerte-justo cuando estaba por ceder, esas palabras taladraron mi pecho, trayendo a mi memoria a mi ángel, a mi puro y sincero ángel. No sé porque, pero sentí que si aceptaba, no solo engañaría a Kaname y a mí, sino que también traicionaría a Zero._

_-Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es un no. Ahora suéltame o llegare tarde- me zafe de sus manos y hui sin mirar atrás._

_Sobre el resto de la jornada, lo evadí totalmente._

_De camino a casa Kaname me intercepto._

_-Discúlpame por mi comportamiento de hoy ¿Me perdonas?_

_-Si…- apenas susurre, mientras intentaba no mirarle y apurar el paso._

_-Intentare ser un "buen" amigo, aunque esto no signifique que me rendiré._

_-Me lo esperaba ¿Solo amigos?-masculle._

_-"Solo amigos", por ahora-concedió entre dientes._

_Desde la resurrección de Zero en mi cabeza y en mi pecho, este se hacía presente en cualquier momento. A veces me causaba gran tristeza, la cual me encerraba en mi alcoba entre un llanto desolado, pero me consolaba el hecho de que quizás el estaba mejor sin mi ¿Cuántas veces me repetía esa frase?_

_Tiempo después en una tensa cena con mis padres, me entere que Kaname era hijo de un generoso socio de la compañía en la que trabajaba papa. Mi padre me pidió, no, mas bien, me ordeno que por lo menos le diera una oportunidad al muchacho, con el sermón de que dejara de ser egoísta y pensara en los demás. Esa noche me levante de la mesa sin probar bocado. Mi vida, se había tornado una historia desdichada y vacía. La inmensa amargura me abrazaba sin él._

_Quizá debería aceptar tener una cita con… Kaname, capaz que así podría olvidarlo, tal vez eso complacería a mis padres, y hasta quien dice, podría llegar a quererlo, pero jamás enamorarme, creo. Tendría que intentarlo. Me sentía agotada ¿acaso me estaba rindiendo?_

_Un viernes en el instituto, acepte salir con Kaname. En la noche este se paso por casa, platico con mis padres, que fueron insuficientemente gentiles y me llevo en su Aston Martin a un ostentoso restaurante, pero sin impresionarme. Durante la velada, el monopolizó la conversación, en la cual a menudo se captaban mensajes con doble sentido y halagos para él y para mí. Cada segundo que pasaba me molestaba más y más su compañía, o por lo menos eso me parecía, aunque creo que también era porque mi ángel, el perfecto Zero no se alejaba de mí. Luego de comer, Kaname insistió en que viéramos una película, por supuesto me negué rotundamente, yo sabía muy bien lo que se hacía en un cine cuando asistías en pareja. Fingí malestar, por lo que le pedí que me llevara de vuelta. Tomamos su auto y nos fuimos. Una vez fuera de casa, Kaname apago el motor y me atravesó con la mirada. _

_Los estruendos de una repentina tormenta me sobresaltaron dentro del coche._

_-¿Estás bien? Solo son truenos, tranquila- musito._

_-Hummm, si, gracias por la velada, te veré en el instituto –me gire para abrir la puerta, pero esta tenía el seguro puesto-Podrías…-dije señalando mi vía de escape._

_-Estuviste muy callada, ni siquiera hablamos de lo nuestro ¿paso algo?-¿lo nuestro? La idea no me desagradaba pero tampoco me agradaba._

_-No es nada, como dije, no me siento bien._

_-Si- mascullo receloso- Tenemos que salir otra vez._

_-Sí, claro, otra vez-hice una mala imitación de entusiasmo._

_-Yuuki-comenzó, mientras que acortaba cada vez más nuestra distancia- mis sentimientos no cambiaron y no cambiaran y con el tiempo quizás los tuyos lo hagan. Dame una oportunidad prometo no arruinarlo._

_-Yo…-quería decirle que no, pero con sonrisa y mirada seductora se acerco, de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros. Desvié la cara. Mi cabeza maquinaba la posibilidad de aceptar su propuesta, mientras que Kaname hacia lo suyo con sus labios en mi cuello._

_-Espera-murmure inquieta._

_-¿Que tienes que perder Yuuki?-dijo aprisionando mi muñeca izquierda con su mano y rodeando mi cintura con su otro brazo, para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo._

"_¿Que tenía que perder?" Todavía, me quedaba algo, algo muy valioso que aun no sabía si había perdido. Realmente no pensaba elegir a Kaname. _

_Era increíble, había pasado todo este tiempo, sin darme cuenta que él, mi ángel, era lo que quería y no sabía que necesitaba. Mi desdicha se llenaba de milagro, el miedo se convertía en osadía y la muerta no salía de su cueva. Era un presagio, una ventana que se abría a un nuevo árbol, una proeza de los sentimientos, una bonanza casi insoportable, un ejercicio contra el infortunio. Estaba enamorada de Zero._

_Con mi mano libre llegue alcance el tablero y desactive el seguro, me quite de encima a Kaname para salir disparada hacia la casa._

_Detrás de mí, cerré con llave la puerta. Creí haber escuchado un auto alejarse, no estoy segura, ya no me importaba. El hogar estaba vacío. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto principal. Una vez allí me arrodille junto a la mesa de luz de mama, revise el cajón hasta que los encontré, "psicotrópicos", ella los usaba para dormir y yo también lo haría. No sabía cuántos tomar, por eso derrame tres en mi mano y los trague sin agua. Salí de allí y me fui a mi cuarto. Parecían no hacer efecto. De un momento a otro me mareé, la inconsciencia se anunciaba y yo intentaba alcanzarla, entonces el sueño me contuvo jurando llevarme hacia él, hasta el dueño de mis sentimientos…_


	6. Utopia

_(...)Erase una vez de un cuento:_

_El octavo color de color de la luz (…)_

_(…Capítulo VI…):_

_(…Zero POV…):_

_Los días sin su presencia, se escurrían, como agua por una cascada. Las sombras del día se apoderaban de mi vida, cubriéndola de un oscuro gris. Su recuerdo emerge por las noches en las que estoy, abandonado, como los muelles en el alba._

"_Damita", mujer que ame y perdí. En la negra soledad me acogió tu esencia. En mi sed y hambre fuiste la fruta. En mis duelos y ruinas fuiste milagro. Mis ojos ya no se encantaran con los tuyos, ya no podre endulzar junto a ti mi soledad._

_Los minutos se transformaron en completos extraños. Sumergido en semejante amargura, todavía la recuerdo. Ella, gota de luz y remolino de arrullos, me enseño a sentir, supo encenderme y apagarme. A veces las soluciones no son tan simples, a veces el adiós es la única manera._

_En lo profundo del bosque, me encuentro tan perdido, tan asustado. A la distancia, las campanas de un eco se escuchan, es mi pena que aúlla descontrolada, sin que nadie la escuche, sin que a nadie le importe._

_Eternos segundos continúan corriendo una infinita maratón. Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí, suprimido por temores, emociones y sensaciones; ya no tengo ganas de sentir. Mis heridas no parecen sanar y este dolor es demasiado real, habrá tanto que el tiempo no podrá curar._

_Su cara persigue todo recuerdo. Su voz alejo toda la sensatez de mí. Mi damita siempre tendrá todo de mí. A pesar de que yo no esté con ella para secar sus lágrimas cuando llore, combatir sus miedos, sostener su mano a través de los años._

_Desolado en nuestro santuario, en nuestro lugar soñado, la brisa susurra contra mí. No sé por qué, pero el viento me llevo a un pensamiento, en esta noche estrellada en donde tiritan, azules, los astros, yo la quiero y quizás ella alguna vez también lo hizo. El aroma que danzaba se parecía tanto al de… nuevamente sobre mi corazón llovieron escombros, indudablemente era mi damita, la noche se torno mas inmensa._

_Sigilosamente seguí aquel olor y…_

_-¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-allí estaba gritando a la distancia._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué regresaba? Era consciente que una vez, yo ciego la seguí, yo busque sufrir, yo conseguí dolor. Todo mi mundo era tan peligroso para ella. Debía volver a donde pertenecía, tenía que hacerla creer que yo ya no existía. Su retorno solo me infringía más agonía. Llegaba para irse._

_Antes adoraba cautivarme con su resonante luz, ahora estaba condenado a unirme a la vida que dejo atrás._

_-¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Por favor Zero!-intentaba fervientemente convencerme a mí mismo que tenía que marcharse, y sin embargo quería que estuviera conmigo. Estuve solo tanto tiempo, hasta que apareció ella y luego desapareció para volver justo cuando trataba de olvidarla._

_-¡Zero! ¡Zero!…-su grito fue ahogado tras resbalar por un tumultuoso y empinado suelo, para terminar boca abajo contra el borde del arroyo._

_Era inconcebible, era un sadomasoquista, había permitido que mi damita se hiciese daño solo porque… ¿quería protegerla o solo deseaba que mis memorias y el suplicio se fueran?_

_Entre quejas, se sentó y examino con atención su mano, se lastimo. De sus preciosas gemas brotaron lágrimas, las mismas eran como sal para mi herida._

_Ante esa escena mi ser se torcía y se destrozaba. Las sombras se revolvían y todo se derrumbaba. Todo se rompía y caía. Todo se borraba y pasaba._

_Para mi ella siempre sería lo más importante y jamás la dejaría aparte otra vez._

_Lentamente, fui acercándome hacia ella. La contemple a unos cuantos metros. Me vio._

_-¡Zero!-suspiro con alivio-¿Dónde has ido?_

_Mi interior se debatía entre lo que debía hacer._

_-Contesta, dime algo- dijo con una mirada que me despertaba emocionalmente._

_Anhelaba estar a su lado, sentirla, protegerla, pero la voz no salía…_

_-Zero necesito hablar contigo- empezaba a frustrarse con mi inaudible presencia- he estado tan cansada y ahora necesito un lugar donde comenzar-pronunciaba mientras que sus ojos se posaban en diferentes direcciones para luego volver a mí._

_Mi caprichosa habla se escondía. De su palma la sangre no se detenía._

_-Llévame a ese lugar que solo tú y yo conocemos-mi damita se dirigía a mí y yo, con angustia en la garganta, no contestaba._

_Sabía que hacer, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso y me abstendría de intervenir. Solo necesitaba pensar eso, un pequeño incentivo para poder continuar amándola. Aunque la vida a su alrededor marchase sin grandes y serios problemas, los habría y todos gracias a mi, pero me volví egoísta, mas adelante me arrepentiría, mientras tanto iba a disfrutar de esta suerte. Las comisuras de mi boca se alzaron._

_-¿De qué ríes? Zero te estuve buscando, conozco muy bien este lugar, tú te escondías, ¿Por qué? - decía disimulando el tono de irritación- Quiero que confíes en mi, Zero…- murmuro con la vista baja._

_Vacilante me arrodille frente a ella._

_-Zero… ¿qué haces?-pregunto asustada, al ver que con un trozo de corteza de árbol propinaba un corte en mi palma. Entre señas y aun con una sonrisa le indique que me mostrara su mano, ella en cambio, enderezo su brazo y dijo que copiara su acción, lo hice._

_-¿Por qué te lastimaste?- su expresión se veía tan curiosa._

_De pronto, un búho voló por sobre su cabeza, acto seguido, se movió hacia adelante provocando que con un choque nuestras heridas palmas se juntaran y cayera sobre mí._

_Una cegadora luz nos envolvió por menos de cinco segundos._

_Nos encontrábamos en la misma posición, pero en vez de tierra por suelo estábamos en una cama, y los confines del bosque se convirtieron en una habitación._

_Pasmados, ambos nos miramos con la incredulidad escrita. Estuvimos así por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a romper la calma._

_-H-Hol…- iba a saludarme pero la interrumpí._

_-No saludes. Las personas solo dicen "hola" para después decir "adiós"._

_-¿Que… es…?-negaba con la cabeza._

_-Lo siento, pero no entiendo lo que sucede._

_Con el dedo índice me indico que esperara un momento. Se levanto y salió del cuarto._

_Medio minuto más tarde entro por la puerta y salto sobre mí rodeando mi cuello con sus pequeños y frágiles brazos._

_-¡Zero! ¡Zero!-repetía, con el semblante radiante de felicidad-¿No te das cuenta de qué ocurre?-la mire sin comprender._

_-¡Regrese y tu lo hiciste conmigo! ¡Zero, puedo tocarte y no desaparezco! ¡Estás aquí, conmigo!_

_Me costó un rato asimilar la situación, pero luego mi rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa para corresponder su abrazo y celebración._

_Después de un momento, se paralizo en mis brazos, se acomodo en el lecho y con cada segundo sus mejillas se encendían cada vez más, parecía ¿avergonzada? Me miro y se observo, su semblante paso a uno de ¿sorpresa o preocupación?_

_-Otra vez, espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida. _

_-¿Te importaría si te acompaño?_

_-Por supuesto que no me molesta, pero creo que realmente me incomodaría que permanecieras fuera del servicio. Ven, te llevare hasta la sala, y podrás aguardar allí ¿quieres?-con mas rubor me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a otra habitación con sillones. El lugar se veía bien aunque algo severo. Mi damita subió y bajo escaleras como tres veces antes de entrar al baño. _

_Mientras esperaba caí en la cuenta de que su piel era suave, tersa, perfumada y perfecta, que su cabello era tan dócil y embriagador, y que aunque podía tocarla, no ignoraba las descargas eléctricas que corrían con cada roce, pero también me invadía una extraña sensación de… ¿inseguridad? cuando a mi memoria llegaba el recuerdo del santuario, de mi refugio, de mi reino ya que eso era lo único que conocía de este mundo. Tenía que abandonar esas ideas, debía desintoxicarme del pasado para así pensar en mí para vivir por ella, porque si mi damita estaba conmigo yo nunca más estaría perdido. Sin embargo, no era ingenuo ante el hecho que los seres humanos cuando quieren, pueden ser malos._

_Tendría que adaptarme y aprender, yo no pertenecía aquí, era un extraño, pero estas sensaciones no me inhibían, ya que ella me acompañaría y cumpliría mi promesa correctamente. _

_Mi damita apareció por la entrada del salón deslumbrándome con su apariencia, su aroma se mezclaba con otro floral, adorno su preciosa cara con brillo en los labios y unas arqueadas pestañas, intercambio su ensuciada ropa por una falda de capas blanca y una blusa lila, la manera en que la observaba hizo que se sonrojara tiernamente._

_Desvié la vista y aclare mi garganta para poder reorganizar mis pensamientos._

_Camino nerviosa y se recostó junto a mí en el sofá. _

_Una vez recuperada la confianza, hablamos sobre ella, su casa, su familia y amigos. Su voz delataba que no le agradaba hablar mucho de su vida personal, pero fue más detallista con sus amigos y abuelos, parecía que siempre intentaba sacar lo mejor de las personas._

_Durante la conversación, de repente guardo silencio. Mi damita tenía la vista fija en sus inquietas manos y mientras mordía su labio inferíos logro decir:_

_-Zero, debo confesarte algo-aunque su rostro estaba colorado su semblante era inescrutable._

_-Dime, te escucho- nuevamente silencio._

_-Mmm… creo que yo…- levanto la cabeza para mirarme, no sé lo que vio porque dijo- nada… no es nada-volvía a morder su labio inferior nerviosamente._

_-Puedes decirme lo que sea…-negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

_¿Qué será lo que querrá decirme? no importaba, no deseaba decírmelo, se arrepintió, pero seguramente yo lo averiguaría tarde o temprano._

_Más tarde continuamos hablando de temas más sencillos, para ella, porque para mí eran de sumo interés. En una ocasión de la plática, encendió la televisión, sin detener las palabras. Horas después, su voz se torno apagada y perezosa hasta caer dormida._

_Aunque dijo que la programación no valía la pena, mi atención fue captada por un musical, este trataba de una ópera parisina, en la que un ser oculto se enamoraba de una bailarina y cantante, por la cual estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese porque le perteneciera, sé que era egoísta, pero no podía evitar comprenderlo._

_Cuando la película finalizo, note a mi damita incomoda en su lugar._

_Suave y silenciosamente la levante como a una princesa, y la lleve escaleras arriba, hasta esa alcoba en donde aparecimos, para acostarla en el lecho, me repantingue a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo._

_Las sensaciones que se apoderaban de mi, eran tan placenteras. Mi determinación y egoísmo se fortalecían, el deseo de quedarme superaba en sobremanera al de hacer lo mejor para ella. Sin embargo, en algún momento mi verdadera historia e identidad saldrían a relucir. Ya no me quedaba nada por hacer, prometí que dejaría que el destino se escribiera por su cuenta, sin intervenciones, y así seria. Sabedor que esta era la calma antes de la tempestad, no hice caso, además no podía protegerla de mi amor…_

* * *

_ Holis todos de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!!!_

_((Otra vez: gracias a mi adorable hermana por dejarme subir mi historia con su cuenta)) Quería decirles muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron un espacio en su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia y especialmente muchisisimas gracias a esas personitas que se toman el trabajo de dejar una review: _

"_Haruhi" (-es cierto a mi también me gusta Kaname y te entiendo con lo de ¬-) _

"_Ruka_vampire" (-no pienso eso de tu opinión porque para mí es muy importante, si tal vez Yuuki es algo indecisa, y aquí tenes el cap. de tu Zerito-)_

"_Ladyinblack"(-tus comentarios me halagan, y me encantaría leer una de tus historias, deberías animarte. Y veras, al perfil al que entraste es el de mi hermana porque esta es su cuenta al igual que esas otras historias, pero te agradezco que te tomaras las molestias de leerlas-) _

"_Hadess1993" (-me alegra el hecho de que te guste esta historia y si, tenes razón en ese cap. me inspire en la canción de Silvio Rodríguez "Ojala" porque me gusta mucho, gracias por notarlo, y gracias por dejar una RR. -)_

_Y a "Sakura Tachikawa" a "Angelkizuna" y por último a "Therisachan"(-me encantan tus RR. Son súper divertidísimas, muchas gracias "editora")…aquí les deje agradecimientos para todas esas personitas y también deje respuestas para aquellos como yo que no tienen cuenta propia… ByeBye, los quiero, besitos y éxitos _


	7. Abadia

_(…)Erase una vez de un cuento:_

_El octavo color de la luz (…)_

_(…Capítulo VII…):_

_(…Yuuki Pov…):_

"_Nuevamente soñé contigo, Zero" – me repetí en mi fuero interno al abrir los ojos._

_Continúe recostada sobre el suave satén del lecho. La gélida brisa que paseaba entre las cuatro paredes, en donde permanecía cautiva, soplaban una parte de mi vestimenta. Al parecer hoy usaba un vestido de seda, apretado en la cintura con la falda suelta en miles de capa de tela en tonalidades pasteles, o al menos eso es lo que percibía mi visión._

_La entrada se abrió en silencio, igual la escuche. Pensaba que mis sentidos se habían agudizado, ante tanta desconfianza debía permanecer alerta. Ya no me atemorizaba lo que pudiera cruzar esa puerta, a estas alturas creía haberlo visto todo._

_-Humm – aclaro su garganta. Hasta no hace mucho, su aspecto me impresionaba, ya que su cuero cabelludo parecía haber sido ahogado en acido y en consecuencia había quedado solo un tercio de su descuidada cabellera gris, tenía una sonrisa color tabaco de escasos dientes, con una hundida y ojerosa mirada que resaltaba sobre su piel pálida y eterna como la muerte – Humm – nuevamente intento llamar mi atención – aquí tienes algo – pronuncio con voz ronca acercándome una bandeja que olía a comestibles._

_Fije la vista en los almohadones de terciopelo. Yo nunca contestaba o preguntaba nada, mejor dicho, desde que estaba aquí, guardaba voto de silencio._

_-Observa – me dijo tocando una parte del mural de piedra con uno de sus huesudos y largos dedos. De repente, una abertura se abrió hacia el exterior provocando mi interés. Me aproxime hacia la nueva ventana – usa esto – dijo acomodando una silla junto a la vista._

_El paisaje parecía el de un perfecto jardín, con árboles, flores y hasta un invernadero aunque sin rastro alguno de vida. Lo contemple sin expresión porque nada era real._

_-¿Te agrada? – interrogo. No me moví y al notarlo se retiro._

_Continúe observando la fantasía, mire sin mirar y viaje hacia los últimos recuerdos vividos con mi ángel…_

_Habían transcurrido dos días desde la llegada de Zero a mi realidad y desgraciadamente debía asistir al instituto._

_El conocía muy bien mi mundo, a pesar que jamás había interactuado con él, lo había vigilado como un ser omnisciente._

_Estaba tan abstraída por la compañía de mi ángel que ni siquiera podría decir en qué términos se encontraban mis padres, es más, creo que ya no me interesaba, mi prioridad era Zero y pagaría el precio por ello._

_Esa mañana de lunes parecía no avanzar. Había comenzado a prepararme para el instituto desde la cinco de la mañana, estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a verlo. Aunque nuestra intervalos de separación eran cortos, Zero se marchaba de mi cuarto por la noche, no estaba segura a donde, porque pensaba que no podría descansar si él se quedaba y era cierto pero no iba a admitirlo. Mientras acomodaba los libros en la bolsa llamaron a la puerta. Mis padres estaban trabajando, lo que significaba que Zero había regresado. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que empezaba a hiperventilar. Arroje el bolso y Salí al encuentro con Zero._

_Cuando bajaba las escaleras caí en la cuenta que ya no pisaba los peldaños… estaba cayendo. Antes de estamparme la cabeza contra el suelo mi ángel me había tomado en el aire por la cintura. Instintivamente me aferre a su cuello y enterré el rostro en su pecho, el cual estaba descubierto por tres botones desprendidos, llevaba un camisa borravino junto con un pantalón oscuro._

_-Estas a salvo – anuncio con voz melódica._

_Me percate de su manifiesto lo suficiente para recordar su magnífico aroma, el contorno de su atlético cuerpo, a su vez suave como un plumón. El me parecía absolutamente perfecto y… embriagador._

_Busco mi mirada hasta encontrarla y así emitir una sonrisa pagada pero yo me perdí en sus hermosas amatistas, que ahora, tenían el peculiar brillo del reencuentro. Su mirada se intensifico con la intención de ver en mi lo que yo admiraba en el._

_-Espero que mi intromisión no te haya asustado – negó una sonrisa._

_-Ah… Emm… uhh – mi capacidad mental se reducía literalmente a Zero._

_-¿Cómo te sientes? – cuando el tenia ese interrogante, realmente se refería a todo lo que sentía, pero como aun no me reponía solo dije:_

_-Días buenos – parecía una idiota._

_-Días buenos – al menos el no creí eso y me seguía en toda mi torpeza, excepto que lo hacía con la gracia de un ser supremo - ¿lista? – pregunto. Primero no entendí, sin embargo me di cuenta de lo que quería decir._

_-No iré. Además es solo un día y no es necesario que asista. Solo me sentare en una clase a escuchar a un desconocido hablar sobre gente que ya murió – di la perspectiva del instituto desde que Zero estaba aquí._

_El poder persuasivo de mi ángel término por ganarme, bueno, el solo tenía que mirarme y repetir las palabras mágicas para que sucumbiera._

_Caminamos hacia el instituto uno al lado del otro. Mientras yo contemplaba sus expresiones y apreciaba su música, el hablaba sobre el legado de las personas. Zero siempre tomaba con seriedad lo que decía, afirmaba que nadie es solo alguien. En mi fuero interno pedí porque no le hubiere molestado lo que dije._

_La sola idea de saber que podía tocarlo descontrolaba mis pensamientos._

_En mi bamboleo al andar roce su mano, la corriente eléctrica que recorrió entre nosotros me impacto y puso mis nervios a flor de piel, sin mencionar el hormigueo en mi mano que anhelaba su agarre._

_Pronto llegaríamos y tendría que adentrarme a un periodo lejos de Zero._

_Cerré los ojos, inspire por la nariz, acto seguido, enlace sus dedos con los míos. Esto, a él, lo sorprendió e interrumpió su canturreo pero igual se sereno y aunque sentía que él me miraba, me mantuve sonrojada con la vista clavada en el asfalto._

_Los minutos parecieron milésimas de segundos porque en un momento llegamos a la entrada del instituto._

_Me pareció un suplicio despedirme. El siempre repetía que las personas decían hola para decir adiós y que nosotros no lo haríamos. El solo hecho que pronunciara "nosotros" daba rienda suelta a mi imaginación._

_A pesar que las clases pasaron sin nada inusual, recordé cada cinco minutos que el tiempo era efímero y pronto vería a mi ángel, el cual había prometido estar en cuanto saliera._

_En la cafetería divise a Kaname en lado contrario lejos de la mesa, no nos dirigimos la palabra. Me preguntaba si estaba enfadado, por lo que recuerdo no había porque, excepto que hubiera visto a Zero. Experimente una sensación de culpabilidad, pero me limite a pensar en mi ilusión reencarnada._

_Al tocar la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada, intente salir a la carrera, sin embargo la razón de que yo tuviera sentimientos perturbadores tropezó conmigo debido a mi despiste._

_-Lo siento, Kaname – me costó mirarlo._

_-Hummm – asintió una sola vez – Te veré luego – se despidió. Por alguna razón, que se sintió mal, desee que dijera adiós._

_El alivio y las mariposas invadieron mi cuerpo cuando estibe a verlo recostado contra una de las columnas de la entrada en todo su esplendor. Al encararlo, lo salude sonriente con un asentimiento y él me imito._

_Aunque era consciente de los ojos curiosos de los estudiantes, igual sentí la necesidad de de tomar su mano, pero no sabia y era lo suficientemente paranoica para atreverme otra vez. Sin embargo, no tuve que pensarlo más, porque él se adelanto, esto me daba esperanzas de que estuviéramos en sintonía y nuestro vinculo creciera aun mas._

_-¿Me acompañarías en un paseo? – pregunto._

_-No tienes que preguntarlo – le seguí dichosa._

_No recuerdo cuantas veces recorrí mi ciudad, pero con Zero, fue como visitarla por primera vez, me ayudo a comprender que no todo es como aparenta, siempre hay secretos ocultos y a veces no es necesario buscar con los ojos para descubrirlos._

_La semana transcurrió digna de ser gracias a mi acompañante._

_Mientras tanto llego la noticia del baile anual de la compañía de papa, en donde los adultos asistían de gala y los jóvenes, por lo general hijos de socios o empresarios, vestían disfraces._

_Antes era bastante reacia a ese tipo de cosas, aunque la idea, ahora, me entusiasmaba, ya que posiblemente le pediría a Zero que fuera mi pareja, por lo tanto había decidido presentarlo ante mis padres._

_Viernes, por la noche, me reuní con mama y papa en un ostentoso restaurante para cenar. Ese día, Zero me pidió que me adelantara, que él me encontraría allí. Me sentía extrañamente impaciente por el tono de sus palabras, una melodía forzosa y con prisas, y su semblante me resultaban malas señales._

_-Querida ¿vendrá tu invitado o le surgió algún inconveniente? – interrogó mi padre luego de una hora de espera._

_-Se presentara – intente sonar convincente para ellos y, en especial, para mí._

_-No importa, seguramente lo conoceremos mañana, por la noche, en el baile. Mejor tarde que nunca – rio mama._

_-El vendrá yo lo sé – en realidad no lo sabía y falle en el intento vano de infundirme esperanzas. Tampoco me visito a la madrugado ni en la mañana del día siguiente._

_-¡Yuuki! – me llamó mama antes del almuerzo. Hoy tenía el día libre._

_-¿Qué ocurre? – dije apareciendo por la entrada de la sala._

_-Tienes una llamada – sonrió como cómplice._

_Tome la linea y al oír su voz, me desilusioné porque no era Zero._

_-Hola – Di adiós._

_-Kaname – susurre fingiendo sorpresa - ¿Sucede algo?_

_Al menos ahora sabía que no estábamos en malos términos como para que me llamara._

_-Me preguntaba cómo te encontrabas y si asistirías hoy en la noche – había olvidado que él era hijo de uno de los socios._

_-Humm – pensé en mi compañero ausente._

_-¿Te veré allí o prefieres que yo te…?_

_-Allí estaré… y quizás te vea por ahí – me sentía lo bastante deprimida coma par lidiar con sus juegos._

_Más tarde, mi cabeza fue adornada por un dosel de flores con esmaltes, se roció mi rostro de colores y mi cuerpo se cubrió de seda… y Zero no regreso._

_Apenas parecía una princesa, porque no estaba de humor para disfraces y menos para aparentar ser una familia perfecta ante desconocidos._

_En la recepción se podía ver a gente adulta de gala y en la pista una variedad de príncipes, griegos, próceres, reinas, reyes, piratas, bailarinas, otras princesas y demás._

_Me aleje de mis progenitores, así borrar la sonrisa forzada y servirme alguna bebida._

_Luego, me dirigí hacia el balcón, en donde la fresca brisa resultaba reconfortante. _

_Mi mano estaba aferrada al barandal de material y a su lado apareció una mano masculina cubierta por un guante blanco. Eleve la mirada y lo único que pude ver eran los labios del caballero, lo demás se encontraba bajo un antifaz, un traje de gala y una capa con capucha que me impedía distinguí sus ojos debido a la sombra que hacía. El disfraz se asemejaba mucho al del fantasma de la opera, por lo que tuve la leve esperanza de que se tratara de mi ángel, ya que el, durante su estadía, era el único musical que había visto._

_-¿Zero? – pregunte. El solo sonrió y asintió guiándome al ritmo de la música._

_No quería arruinar el momento con uno de mis preocupados y paranoicos interrogatorios, por lo tanto me deje llevar._

_Al finalizar la pieza musical, nos detuvimos. La estaba pasando de maravilla._

_Me quede admirando su boca, la única parte de su cuerpo a la vista, entonces, con determinación, capturo mis labios con los suyos en un beso que reflejaba posecion y avaricia. Las sensaciones que creí que experimentaría cuando él me besara… no llegaron. Me invadió el rechazo e instintivamente me aparte con brusquedad. Hiperventilando me apoye contra el barandal para poder acompasar mi respiración. Desvié mi mirada hacia el paisaje y allí fue cuando le vi, parado en medio del jardín, se encontraba Zero contemplando mi escena. Algo estaba muy mal, el vestía la ropa con la cual lo había encontrado en mis sueños, además llevaba en el semblante teñido la preocupación y algo más que no pude descifrar._

_Me volví hacia el aquel disfrazado para encáralo y revelar su identidad, pero en cuanto le quite su capa y vi una melena lacia y negra comprendí quien era… Kaname, el mismo tenia impreso una sonrisa, la cual no era ni pagada ni de triunfo. Estaba totalmente confundida y abrumada por los acontecimiento._

_Cuando busque nuevamente a mi ángel con la mirada, este ya comenzaba a marcharse._

_Los oídos me pitaban y la desesperación se apoderaba de mí. Abandone el baile y corrí por las calles como un bólido. _

_No sé si fue por mi instinto o nuestra sintonía pero la cuestión es que quede parada frente a un carrusel en movimiento. Las luces eran tenues, los colores vivos y entre las figuras, una destacaba, la de un ángel, uno inescrutable._

_Vacilante me aproxime hasta el. Su persona continuaba girando al ritmo de carrusel. Su mano me subió a la plataforma iluminada._

_Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y el nudo en mi garganta me ahogaba. _

_Aunque mi visión estaba empapada, pude encontrar sus amatistas, reflejaban dolor y despedida, y además resignación._

_Las palabras no me salían por mucho que intentara disculparme, decirle cuanto significaba el para mí y rogarle que no me abandonara._

_Parecía que el leyera mis sentimiento, a pesar que no podía hacerlo con mi mente. Negó con la cabeza, antes pensaría que hacía referencia, a que ya nada importaba y que dejaríamos pasar lo que tuviera que pasar, pero esta vez se estaba rindiendo. Ya no quería continuar, así dejo ver su miedo._

_Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro intensificando mis sollozos. Yo no tenía nada para ofrecerle, tampoco tenía algo que le interesara, por lo que solo articule en silencio el mensaje de que le amaba._

_Sus ojos se serenaron y dócilmente tomo mi rostro entre sus manos sellando nuestra promesa con un casto beso bajo la luz de la luna llena… entonces pensé que todo a mi alrededor podría derrumbarse, todo excepto mi amor por el… y tenía razón._

_La felicidad reino durante pocos instantes, luego no se qué paso. Lo último que recuerdo es que desperté en este lugar, en esta habitación. No podría decir donde es, porque no estoy segura, tampoco tengo una idea precisa de donde es aquí._

_Todos los días cambian mi ropa por vestidos de estilo antiguo, también me colocan joyas cargadas y anticuadas. No sé quien se encarga de hacerlo porque cuando lo hacen me cubren los ojos o estoy lo suficiente adormecida._

_He sido participe de muchos eventos importantes desde que estoy aquí. Pienso que podría llamarle así, porque cuando me llevan a ciegas, las telas de los trajes son más finas y parecen más costosas._

_La mayoría de mis lágrimas se las han llevado una especie de ritual. En el cual, los lamentos provocados por aquellos extraños captores, me inundan con su dolor, sus gritos son tan angustiosos que casi puedo imaginar que clase terrible tortura están padeciendo. Esto hace, que me eche al suelo a implorar que se termine pero es de suma gracia para los desconocidos._

_A veces me dejan en un pasillo… creo porque el aire frio recorre las paredes, yo lo sigo mientras siento que alguien o algunos me observan, también, en ocasiones siento que respiran sobre mí, las sensaciones son espeluznantes._

_Antes, en todo momento pensar en aquellos masoquistas y en lo que podrían hacer conmigo, hacían que pasara verdadero temor._

_Pero ahora la tristeza me invade de forma constante porque he empezado a olvidar el rostro de Zero y esto me causa mucho miedo, generando nuevas lágrimas y emociones repulsivas._

_Solo estoy segura de dos cosas, la primera, que pasaría una y otra vez esto, por amar a Zero y la segunda es que rogare todo el tiempo para que él no decida rescatarme porque… los ángeles no deberían visitar el infierno…_


End file.
